


Collateral Damage

by xAmalie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Claiming Bites, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Romance, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmalie/pseuds/xAmalie
Summary: If Jade had once thought of Azul as a little crybaby octopus, that was no more. During middle school, he had started to admire him. He was proud to have befriended someone as intelligent, manipulating and idealistic as Azul was. In the past, he would never have allowed himself to disrespect him in any way. Not seriously, at least. But now, Jade's wishes are... different. He would like to push Azul on his knees and make him beg, seeing that pompous smile of his fade between moans and screams.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Azul Ashengrotto, Jade Leech/Azul Ashengrotto, Jade Leech/Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech
Comments: 22
Kudos: 355





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say it: if you want something romantic, this isn't what you're looking for!  
> Said that, I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it~

Jade had always followed Azul. He had never questioned the other's desire to make a contract with someone in particular or his many ideas that had gotten them in trouble many times, not after seeing him work so hard for years, ever since they were little. He was no fool of course, it wasn't as if he couldn't think for himself. Simply put, Azul had never done something to make Jade doubt his choices. That was why, when Azul had told him and Floyd that they wouldn’t have any problem attending Night Raven College, Jade had believed him blindly.

A year later, Jade was no longer certain that it had been a good idea.

Although having to deal with his new physical needs had been a bother, getting used to the human body had been easy in spite of everything. At first, at least. He could still remember quite well the unbearable tingling he had suddenly started to feel in his lower abdomen. Mostro Lounge was already in full swing at the time and finding a way to excuse himself without arousing Azul’s suspicion had been a nightmare.

Yeah... that had been the beginning of everything.

Halfway through his first year of school, Jade had managed to name the triggering cause of it: Azul.

If Jade had once thought of Azul as a little crybaby octopus, that was no more. During middle school, he had started to admire him. He was proud to have befriended someone as intelligent, manipulating and idealistic as Azul was. In the past, he would never have allowed himself to disrespect him in any way. Not seriously, at least. But now, Jade's wishes are... different. He would like to push Azul on his knees and make him beg, seeing that pompous smile of his fade between moans and screams.

◊ ◊ ◊

Jade takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on the books he’d borrowed from the library. As he walks alongside Azul towards Mostro Lounge, he tries to focus on the fuss that had happened during the ceremony instead of allowing himself to indulge in such inappropriate desires.

Azul hums a song Jade doesn't recognize. He looks satisfied with the new students that have been assigned to Octavinelle. He also seems interested – a bit _too much_ maybe, but it's Azul we're talking about here – in the new students of the other dormitories.

“So. I think we could get back to business starting tomorrow, what do you think? Better not waste any time… Jade? Are you listening to me?”

Jade immediately looks up at him.  
Azul doesn't stop walking, but watches him from the corner of his eye, waiting for an answer. The hood of the ceremonial robe rests on his shoulders as the cloak flutters with every step.

“I... was thinking about the first year students. Sorry.”  
Azul smiles, “No wonder. I'm sure we'll have a lot of customers this year.”

His sinister laugh echoes in the hallway.

◊ ◊ ◊

Mostro Lounge looks exactly how Jade left it. There isn't a speck of dust on the tables nor on the lamps. The counter top and shelves are immaculate.

The same goes for the VIP room. Many books and Azul's personal effects are missing since they had to close the activity at the end of last year, but countless tomes are still perfectly aligned on all three bookcases and it seems that nothing has been moved. It's obvious that Azul, even during his school break, has come to pay a few visits to make sure everything was okay.

Azul sighs and plops down on the couch. He loosens up the collar of his jacket and takes off his belt, then rests both arms on the back of the couch.

Jade's eyes flash at the sight as he lays his books on the desk.  
He seriously can't understand why he’s so susceptible to the other's charm. Every time Azul says something, does something, or simply _exists_ there, doing nothing but being his usual arrogant self, Jade feels a jolt of pure expectation running along his back.

“You're weird.”

Jade only realizes he has been staring when a cold shiver runs through his body, in response to the sharp look Azul is studying him with.

Azul crosses his legs and sets his laced hands in his lap, “Is there something you want to tell me?”  
“It's nothing.” Jade curses himself for his all-too-quick answer when Azul raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “I just have to get used to this body again. Unlike you, I've been spending a lot of time in Coral Sea lately.”

Azul whispers something akin to _You're right_ and _It takes time_ , yet he doesn't avert his eyes from Jade. He slowly gets up from the couch and joins his hands behind his back to take a few steps towards his friend. He only stops when he’s a few inches away, frowning and tilting his head to the side a bit, as if to carefully study him.

“Even so, you seem quite distracted.” Jade gulps, but doesn't move. His eyes dart to Azul's lips for an instant... a mere fragment of second that makes Azul grin like the cat who caught the canary. “Oh? Don't tell me-”

Azul crosses his arms over his chest and Jade can barely hide his shock when he's struck by the sudden realization that yes, he doesn't know _how_ , but Azul clearly understood what's going on.  
The distance between their bodies seems to magically decrease, although neither of them moved.

“I may have underestimated the power of the potion I gave you, if your impulses are showing up already. I thought it would have taken a few weeks at least...” Azul's grin widens, “...or, more likely, I may have underestimated your desires.”  
“I don't know what you're talking about.”  
“Come on, Jade. Do you think I can't recognize the symptoms of a potion I created? Do you seriously think I didn't notice anything last year? You were always running away at any given time, skipping classes... I have to give you credit, you hide it better than Floyd does, but I know what you're going through.”

Azul licks his lips when he notices Jade's gaze getting more intense. He unbuttons his own jacket, slowly, letting the cloak slide off his shoulders as he weaves his hands around Jade's neck.

“You should have told me, you know? We could have worked something out. Floyd didn't even try to hide it, he came to me overnight and didn't even give me the time to ask him what he needed.” Something snaps in Jade's mind when Azul’s lips brush against his earlobe. The metallic tinkle of his earring is a pleasant contrast to the persuasive and amused tone of the prefect. “Lest you forget, I can help you ease the pain.”

It's as if all the restrictions Jade had put on himself for a whole year had been lifted. Suddenly he can't remember why he tried to resist his urges, why he didn't accept the fire that is now lapping at his body. All he knows is that he can't suppress the desire to intertwine his fingers through Azul's hair, to forcibly tug his head back and kiss him hard, pushing him against the desk with such enthusiasm that Azul's glasses slide off and fall to the ground along with the books.

Jade grabs Azul by his chin to forcefully tilt his head back. The high-pitched moan that fills the room when he bites into his neck is a sound that fuels his excitement, one he’s sure will be hard to erase from his mind... one he wants to hear more. He licks the blood from the wound and bites Azul a second time, harder.

“You can't hold back, huh?” There's something perverse about Azul's laughter as he watches Jade lick the blood from his lips. “You seem desperate.”

Jade takes off his ceremonial cloak and throws it in a corner of the room, revealing the high collar jacket underneath. He really wants to tell him that it's all his fault if he's this desperate, but the words die in his throat. He feels like an animal that wants to feed on the flesh of its prey, now that he had a taste of it, and nothing else. He has no ears for what Azul is saying, he has no voice to express what he's feeling, he only has his body to prove how much he needs this, all of this. That's why he grabs Azul by his neck and pushes him onto the desk, pinning him down with his weight, licking, sucking and biting his skin until bruises starts to appear like ownership marks on the other's body.

Despite that, Azul is smiling. With his breath disrupted by Jade's hold over his neck, he can't help but laugh and moan as he feels his skin break. He can't even feel the pain, his brain turning it into pleasure. He knows he's a mess and he doesn’t care, lying on his desk with bite marks all over his body, his cloak pooling around him – which perhaps he should have taken off before he started playing viciously with his friend's desire.

Too late for that now.

Azul barely has time to realize what Jade is doing before he finds himself naked, his back arching as he feels the other's tongue slide over the tip of his cock. He spreads his legs further when Jade takes him in his mouth, his toes curling and his lungs gasping for air as Jade's hot tongue outlines his length. He grasps at the fabric of his cloak with a hand and reaches for Jade's hair with the other, forcing him to take his cock deeper, thrusting directly into his throat.

Jade doesn't seem to mind, quite the contrary. The intrusion makes him gag, but he never tries to move away from Azul's grip, too addicted to the groans of pleasure he lets out every time Jade’s teeth graze his cock. It's an obscene symphony he’d often dreamed of hearing from those impudent lips only capable of giving orders.

“Haha! What a sight~!”

Jade's eyes open wide as Azul loosens his hold on his hair, allowing him to pull away and clean his mouth with the back of his hand, before looking towards the now open door.  
Floyd is leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he laughs unrestrainedly. He has already changed out of his robes into the uniform of the Octavinelle dormitory.

“To think I ran away as soon as the ceremony ended because I didn't want to hear you two talking about commitments and contracts! This isn't fair!”  
“What are you doing here, Floyd?” Contrary to what one might think, Jade's voice is filled with curiosity.  
“I couldn't find you anywhere else.” Hands in his pockets and a wide grin on his face, Floyd approaches the desk and stops beside his brother. He stares down at Azul from his vantage point, hungry gaze sweeping over the marked body to meet the languid fire in his eyes, the eyes of a man who doesn't show any sign of shame for being caught in such a compromising position. “I never get tired of seeing you like this, Azul, you know~?”  
A lewd grin stretches Azul's lips as he sits up on the desk. He grabs Floyd by his shirt to draw him closer. "I can imagine, seeing how you always come looking for me."

Floyd grabs Azul's wrist and pulls him upright to kiss him freely. He grabs his face with his free hand, squeezing hard to force Azul’s mouth open so that he can savour it with his tongue, all under his brother's amused gaze.

Jade didn't expect the situation to evolve like this, but he finds himself thinking how, with the help of his brother, he could really make a shivering mess out of Azul. The idea is so alluring that, when Azul's cloak and jacket fall to the floor, Jade doesn't think twice before reaching for him, his now bare shoulders an easy target for his bites.

Caught between the two brothers, Azul grins against Floyd's mouth and doesn't even try to hide how much the situation is making him lose his mind. His attention keeps shifting from Floyd's intoxicating and provocative words to the masochistic pleasure Jade is making him feel. It's a blend of pain and delight that sends him into rapture.

“Are you satisfied now?" Floyd laughs. "You always complained that Jade didn't come looking for you last year.... Were you worried that he was doing it with someone else?”

Azul's crystalline laughter echoes in the VIP room. He pushes his hair back from his face and takes a deep breath. He looks at Jade from the corner of his eyes and licks his lips, then he brings his attention back to Floyd. He pushes him on the couch and looks down at him with a hungry look.

“Do you think I can't feel the excitement? The lust?” Azul straddles Floyd, sitting on his crotch. He unbuttons his shirt, his cock already leaking with precum as he slowly rubs it against the other's bulge. “I have done... a lot of research. I concluded that the amplification of perception and sensation is a collateral damage of the transmutation from mermaid to human. I, too, suffer from it, so...” He turns to Jade and arches his back provocatively. “...do I have to order you to hurry up?”

Floyd gives a satisfied hum when Azul's lips part for his fingers, his tongue sliding between them and coating them with saliva.

“There's no need to rush, little octopus~” He grins viciously when Azul's eyes narrow angrily at him, not giving him the chance to retort before he starts penetrating him with his middle finger, taking him by surprise.

Azul bites his lower lip and further arches his back, holding on to Floyd's shirt when he feels his legs tremble. He wants to laugh at the other's brazenness and his derisive tone, but instead he moans loudly when Jade's tongue joins his brother’s finger, licking at his hole.

Another digit is added to stretch him open, while Jade's tongue keeps pleasuring him, in a game of power between the two brothers that is bringing him to the verge of losing the last bit of self-control he still has.

Azul doesn't know when everything became... too much. He doesn't know when he started raking his nails across Floyd's chest, or when the burning pain caused by Jade’s cock suddenly penetrating him turned into bliss.

He can only submit to it.

Floyd unzips his pants and frees his painfully throbbing cock. He starts stroking himself, licking the bite-marks his brother left as Azul's wanton moans echo in his ears, but it's not enough. He wants more... he wants him. He moves back a few inches on the couch, wasting no time as he grabs Azul by his hair and forces him to take his member in his mouth.

Jade’s grin widens as he locks eyes with his brother, who seems equally amused. He knows they want the same thing: to see Azul fall apart and moan without restraint, to see him cry and beg and unravel into pleasure under their touches.

Azul's eyes are veiled with an ecstasy he wasn't ready to face. He knows he can't hold out much longer, not when every inch of his body has, in a way or another, fallen victim to the brothers' attentions. His back glistens with sweat, painfully arched because of Floyd's grip on his hair, he doesn't even know if he's still breathing. His vision fades to black when he comes, trembling and gagging on Floyd's cock still fucking his throat.

Even then, neither of them slows down. Azul's body goes limp in their arms, deprived of any strength, but they don't want to stop. They’re so close, each thrust feeding the flames in their bodies, making them want to have more: faster, harder, more, more, _more._ Jade bites his lower lip hard to suppress a groan when he finally reaches orgasm, tasting blood on his tongue, while Floyd doesn't hide the bliss in his laughter when he finally comes all over Azul's face.

The smell of sex and sweat permeates the room. Their clothes are strewn all over the floor, books and papers are scattered around. As Jade takes a deep breath, Azul tries to regain his composure, but shivers when Floyd whispers something in his ear.

“Already exhausted?”  
“What...?” Azul slowly looks up at him.

Floyd's wicked grin doesn't bode well for him.

“We’ve only just started, right, Jade?”  
“Floyd, he can't even stand.” Jade sighs, studying the prefect... a bit too long. He can't hide his smile, “We should give him time to rest, but... we could take care of the rest while he does.”  
“Y-you're kidding, right?” Panic flashes into Azul's eyes.  
“You know, Azul?” Jade and Floyd grin. “This collateral damage is really a bother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse but I'm happy I finally wrote this c:


End file.
